


The Devil Inside.

by orphan_account



Series: Demon!Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demon!Stiles, M/M, TAGS OMFG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Get off me." He hissed. Derek wouldn't let the demon get to him- wouldn't let it tempt him. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to remember that the tongue that slid warm and wet against his ear wasn't /really/ Stiles.

Stiles was gone- trapped inside of his own body. Banging away at whatever cage the demon had thrown him into. 

When the demon started to saunter around him, showing off Stiles' naked, breathtakingly beautiful body- Derek forced himself to look away. 

~"What's wrong, Derek? Haven't you been /Craving/ for a taste of this meat suit?~

A taunt. Cruel and seductive. Stiles' voice- but not. The tone mangled and falling in the wrong places. Unnatural. 

"/No/." Derek growled, forcing himself to stare at the floor.   
"Didn't your mother teach you not to lie?" he purred out, loving the tension that was flowing through the other, "Or did she burn before she got the chance to teach you right from wrong?" 

He snickered, knowing that Derek really couldn't do anything to him, strutting forward shamelessly and forcing him to look up, tilting his own head. 

"Oh, but I can be a lot more fun than this little piece of shit." it purred, moving to lick up and down Derek's neck, pressing its body up against the others.  
Derek bristled. Every little word that fell from the demon's filthy mouth seemed aimed to hurt. To cut and slash at Derek's insides. The werewolf growled, his body trembling with hatred.

Hatred because the demon had taken over the one he loved, Hatred because.. the little bastard was right about Derek. He was lying.

When the demon came closer- Derek was forced to look at him. Getting an eyeful. Derek tore his eyes from it as it pressed up against him- so.. so close. So, warm. Almost like- Stiles.. Almost but not quite. 

Derek closed his eyes tighter, keeping his hands at his sides as if it were the most important thing in the world. He cursed internally at his own body- angry that it reacted to the way Stiles' body fit against him. 

He shivered against Stiles' tongue- painfully aware of its affect. Painfully aware of his own arousal that he was trying so hard.. so hard to deny.  
The demon knew exactly what to do, rubbing up against Derek easily and fittingly - this teens body was pretty damn good, he would admit. He'd gotten a very, very nice host this time around, and there was no way he would be willing to leave such a warm body anytime soon. Not when he knew what awaited him out there in the world, where it was dark and terrifying. 

Why go there when he had this place that was so full of light it almost blinded him and was so warm and safe and loving? 

And so easy to destroy. 

The demon could hear Stiles telling him to stop it, that this wasn't right, that he didn't want this to happen. Since when had the demon ever listened to the boy though? 'Maybe some other time, Stiles,' it whispered back and laughed as the boy screamed out in anguish. 

He pressed hard up against Derek, leaving bitemarks along his neck and his shoulder as his hands slid underneath Derek's shirt, running across his smooth skin.  
Wherever the demon touched, Derek's flesh would shiver. In disgust and arousal. 

It was horrible- how the body could get so confused. How the body would just react without you wanting it to- there was no control, no way to stop his body for feeling eager and needy- lusting. 

His heart screamed- his head screamed. NO. Stiles is in there- No, this isn't right. 

It was as if Derek had his own demon, toying around in his head. reminding his body and his nerves about those times he had been with Stiles. The Stiles he loved and knew. Reminding him about how good it felt to have the teen against him- to have him crying out his name. 

Derek swallowed hard. He didn't /want/ this. No. He kept telling himself. 

The werewolf suddenly grabbed Stiles' wrist, yanking it away from where it was travelling. He snarled and shoved the demon back- back against the wall. 

His hand had left Stiles' wrist- only to snatch around the demon's neck. Derek was so close now, leaning in, breath against breath. "Don't you fucking touch me." He growled.  
The demon gasped out in surprise, having not expected that and cursing himself for not thinking all the way. He should have figured that the werewolf would do something to make him stop since he was faithful. How sad though, he was starting to have fun. 

He felt Derek's hand around his neck, breathing a bit heavy and not minding at all at how close the other was getting to him, he gave a slight grin before it faded away and the darkness in the boys eyes started to shrink back to being just pupils - but it was obvious that Stiles wasn't yet in control, still kept back away in his head. 

"Would you prefer me like this, Derek?" he asked, smirking a bit, "I look completely like him, don't I? I can be in full control of this boy and you'll never know...~" 

His hands were around Derek's waist now, pulling him closer back against him, looking up at him with a wicked grin.


	2. Filled With Lust.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of Part One.

It was easier to be angry at the demon when his eyes were black- easy to forget that Stiles was somewhere inside of his mind- deep down. Was Stiles crying? Yelling? Fighting? 

Now- the demon was wearing Stiles' eyes- his true eyes. Wide and Innocent. Only- now Derek could see the mischievous taint glittering in the depths. 

Derek shuddered, Stiles' hands were on his hips- searing heat again. The demon was right- He did look like Stiles. He /was/ in Stiles. For a moment, Derek wondered if the demon had let Stiles bubble up to the surface- so close, but not enough to reach. 

Derek was failing- melting underneath Stiles' hypnotic gaze. He missed those eyes- missed that smile, even if everything was a little twisted- just not right. 

He made the mistake of glancing towards the demon's lips- the demon was finding a chink in his armor. The demon noticed that little glance and smirked, moving Derek's arm away easily and pressing against him, pushing him back slowly and carefully, watching himself. 

Oh yes, Stiles was in there still - but he wasn't screaming. He had already tried so hard to fight and now, he was so utterly tired that all he could do was watch. 

"Come on, Derek," he purred out easily, "Don't you want to touch him? How long has it been?" he leaned up, licking the shell of Derek's ear easily, "Don't you want to feel and taste him beneath you?~" 

It would never fail to amuse the demon at how easily humans could crumble. Sure, werewolves were a bit more work, but in the end, even the baddest werewolf still had some human left in him and the demon inside of Stiles body had found what human was in Derek and planned on completely abusing it. Derek shuddered again. He hated the demon with everything he had- hated it just as much as he loved Stiles. 

He hated the pleasure that betrayed him- travelling down his spine from where the demon had licked him- mocking him with its very existence. Derek closed his eyes- thinking of Stiles, fighting back the hurt and the pain at the memory of the boy he loved. 

The werewolf was so angry- so unbelievably /angry/. "......"

Derek grabbed the demon by the neck again- like he was going to strangle the life out of it, at first. But he couldn't- he had looked into that face and only saw Stiles. Only saw the teen that he longed for- the one he needed, wanted. His anchor. 'stiles.. I'm falling.. I'm so lost..' he thought- like a prayer, wishing Stiles could hear him. 

Maybe Stiles wasn't controlling this body, but he was /still/ within it. Maybe he couldn't speak or move- but maybe, just maybe- he could /feel/.

Derek's hand loosened around the demon's neck- suddenly snaking around. He placed his palm against the back of Stiles' neck and yanked him forward- crushing their lips together furiously. The werewolf kissed the demon- not gently, but aggressive and rough. He poured all of his hate out into it- biting and nipping and wanting to /hurt/. 

His other hand gripped at the demon's scrawny hip, grabbing so hard that his fingers bruised it. He pushed and prodded the Demon back again- forcing its back against the cold, hard wall. Forcing his body onto it. 

Wayward tears fell from his eyes, but he shut them tighter- fighting them, trying to force them to stop.  
The demon hissed out when its neck was grabbed once again, giving Derek a soft glare that said 'stop trying to act all tough.' He knew that in this body, there was no way that Derek would be able to hurt him, no way in hell that he'd lay a figure on him tha  
t was meant for harm. And the demon /loved/ it. He loved knowing that by just taking over this piece of shit, he had full control over one of the strongest people here. 

The demon gave a slight smirk that was wiped away when it felt Derek's lip crash against its own. He couldn't help but snicker, not minding at all as he quickly and easily returned the harsh kissing, biting and nipping right back at Derek's lips, sloppy kisses that were just a complete mess. 

He didn't mind getting pushed back against the wall, giving a soft breathy moan as his hip was gripped at, not minding that there would be bruises and that his host would be limping a bit once the demon allowed Stiles to have some control back. 

"Oh fuck yes," he moaned out, voice hot and dirty, wanting more, "Come on big boy, show me what you've got already, fuck me."  
Derek growled. He didn't want to hear the smug tone in the demon's voice. He didn't even want to /hear/ the other to begin with. He wanted to pretend this was Stiles- pretend that his lover was himself and that his world wasn't falling apart at the seams. If only-

"shut up." Derek snapped, his hand tugged the demon's hair- hard. "I don't want you to fucking speak." He spat- acid in his voice. Pain. Broken. Anger. 

The werewolf pressed his body against the demon again- making sure that it wouldn't speak again by pressing more bruising kisses against Stiles' soft lips. He focused on his anger- the thing that had kept him steady in the past. He focused it and aimed it all on the demon- wishing that the fire of his rage could burn the demon out of Stiles' body. 

Derek's hands were roaming down the demon's meat suit- nails digging, biting- clawing. He suddenly bit Stiles' lower lip- drawing blood with his dull teeth. He growled and opened his mouth against the other's- tasting the metallic liquid. The only thing that was still Stiles'. The only thing that still smelled and tasted of him.

The werewolf pulled back- recoiling from the demon. His hand had already worked open his jeans and he was stroking himself. "I want you on your fucking knees." He growled. Derek grabbed Stiles' by the hair and shoved him down to his knees, pressing the teen's cheek into his crotch. 

If anything would shut the demon up- it would be this.  
Stiles snorted at that, the demon loving how he sounded and basically able to taste how he felt. Oh, all the anger and hatred rolling off of him was just like pure ecstasy and the demon planned to lap it all up easily. 

He pressed back against the other, grinding his hips hard and dirty against Derek's as he purred in the kiss, dragging his nails down Derek's hips hard, drawing blood easily in return to his lip being bitten, which the demon hardly even felt or cared about at the moment, too focused on the emotions of the other. 

Peering up at the other, he gave a slight grin, snorting a bit, "Oh, it's so nice to see you unwind. You wouldn't be like this if he were in control, would you Derek?~" 

Before the other could really reply, the demon rubbed his face softly against the others member before taking it quickly in his mouth and bobbing back and forth, making sure to drag his teeth across the soft flesh, nails still digging into Derek's skin.  
Derek hissed. The demon was scraping his teeth on purpose. Alright- two could play at that game. 

He yanked the demon's hair- hard, getting a tight grip. Derek wanted to shut the demon up and keep him quiet. He shoved himself into the teen's throat- fucking the demon relentlessly. 

It didn't matter if the demon felt pain or not- it was the fact that Derek was doing this- that mattered. Getting his anger out- taking out his hatred on this creature.

\--guiltily giving into his lusts.  
He took him easily, moaning around him as he deep-throated the other, moving his head back and forth quickly, sucking hard and almost greedily. 

He knew exactly what the other was doing and didn't mind one bit because he knew that later on, he'd easily be able to use this against Derek and to completely degrade Stiles, who had gone still in the back of his mind. 

The demon kept on moving quickly, scratching Derek's hips more and more, leaving more marks and drawing more blood, only for it to hear over again and for the demon to make new marks.  
Blood dripped down Derek's jeans. Every scratch brought a new kind of pleasure. Raw and unlike anything he'd ever had before. Pain- it did things to him.

Derek growled and shoved himself down the Demon's throat, holding him there- triggering the gag reflex. Part of him found amusement when the demon choked- but another part felt insanely bad. 

Stiles...

The werewolf suddenly pulled away and shoved the demon back onto the tile floor. His body trembled in disgust. At himself. At the demon- at the world.  
He wrinkled his nose a bit in that oh so familiar way when the stupid humans reflexes started to work against him, yet he didn't have to worry about that for long when he was shoved back. 

He laughed out at the other as he sat up, licking precum for his lips, still tasting the other in his mouth. "Aww, what happened, Derek?" he purred out as he stood up, stretching, hands innocently above his head. 

His lips and wrists and some of his neck were bruised from Derek's movements and his hands, though the demon either didn't seem to care or didn't feel them.  
Derek bristled. There was something in the demon's voice that seemed to be taunting his sexual prowess. Something that danced and poked at him- hinting around that the Demon thought Derek didn't have it in him.

"..." You're disgusting. I want nothing to do with you. I hate you- There were so many things that Derek wanted to shout at the demon, wanted to say. 

But he couldn't. Stiles was in there. Stiles...Oh god. What did his lover think of him?

Derek was weak again- he needed this. He needed to hold the other, to have Stiles' body against him. I love you. I hate you. 

The werewolf started to come towards the demon, pulling his shirt over his head. He tossed it to the side and got down on his knees. There he was- broken again. His hand rested gently on the demon's cheek. "Stiles..." He murmured, not speaking to the demon but to the teen inside. 

"Stiles... please.." Derek grabbed the teen's hand and pressed it against his chest- letting the host feel his heartbeat. Pounding for Stiles- needing. Wanting. 

Let the demon get pissed. Derek needed fuel.  
By now, the demon's eyes were fully black again, not really caring anymore about trying to seduce the other or anything - he'd gotten what he wanted and that, for now, was all he needed, so there was no use wasting his time on limiting himself. 

He looked over when the other walked forward, watching in slight surprise as he got to his knees. He laughed, shaking his head, "You really are pathetic, wolf." he tilted his head as he listened to the stupid beating of the others heart. 

"I've had enough fun for now. We'll talk some other time, hmm?" he gave a twisted grin to the other before closing his eyes for just a split second, opening them up to be normal again - no black, no demon. Just Stiles. 

"Derek...?" he murmured as he all but fell to his knees, staring at the other in slight confusion and weariness, tired.  
"....." Was this a trick? Was it real? Derek stared into Stiles' face with disbelief. The demon seemed to be gone now- having buried itself deep into the teen's mind. Away but not gone- quiet but watching. Listening.

"Stiles!?" Okay, maybe Derek was seeming weak and pathetic at the moment. But really, what could he do? His world was trapped inside a room of black smoke. 

The wolf came closer and took the teen's face into his hands.  
"Mmm, my head is banging..." he muttered, "It feels like I'm having a hangover." Stiles leaned into Derek's hands, purring just a bit, trembling from all the energy that had been used up on his body due to the demon. 

The demon, who was currently residing back in its place behind Stiles' head, laughed, watching the whole scene unfold through Stiles eyes. And if Stiles could punch it, he would. 

"Damn. I'm sorry for all of that-- I'm so, so sorry--"  
"No. No- you don't ever be sorry." Derek brushed the pad of his thumb over Stiles' chapped lips, shushing him with affectionate caresses. 

"When did this happen?" Just- why didn't Derek know about this? He should have. Derek kept thinking that maybe, maybe if he had known about this earlier- that he could have saved Stiles from it- helped him. 

The wolf had been so wrapped up in trying to keep Alphas at bay- so busy with everything else. Why did Demons have to be real?  
\----

The demon lurked within the dark confines of Stiles' mind. Casually sifting through his thoughts and flipping through the pages of his memories. 

Every now and again it would watch the scene before him. How boring. Love. How utterly useless. why let someone have that much power over you and your actions? 

If it had a face, it would have sneered.  
Stiles nuzzles close to the other, shivering a bit as he sighed softly, listening to Derek, focusing on him instead of the... the disease that was in the back of his head. 

"I don't know... It just happened. I started having nightmares and then hearing this voice and it told me everything about it and now..." he gestured to himself, sighing in slight frustrating and hopelessness. 

"I don't know what to do." he muttered, shaking his head.  
"......" Derek looked into Stiles' eyes. "I'm going to get this thing out of you. I'll find a way. We've beat things before- we can do it again."

His face was so sad, so very sad. Not a trace of a smile or anything remotely happy.  
Stiles stared at the other before nodding, "I know. I trust you. Don't worry." he leaned up and kissed the other softly, giving him a slightly weary smile, even if he felt like complete shit for getting Derek involved in this all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for xpikapikax, ok. I love her so much, and she's my soulmate. FOR FANFICS, ok. <3 ;*

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a simple RP on Facebook, now it's a fic.


End file.
